Double row socket connectors are known, for mating with double row pin connectors, which have two rows of single cantilever spring arms each of which electrically engages a respective pin. Certain of such double row socket connectors have the other ends of their socket contacts soldered to forward ends of conductors on side surfaces of an edge portion of a printed circuit board, which in turn has soldered to other conductor ends on an opposing edge portion, ends of individual signal and ground conductors of insulated cables; the printed circuit board and the cable ends are secured within a two-part premolded housing latchingly secured to the forward housing of the double row socket connector. It is seen as desirable to replace the total soldered printed circuit board/three-part housing assembly double row socket connector with a two-part housing connector having a double row of sockets whose contacts are directly electrically terminated to the respective signal and ground conductors of the cables, which cables are aligned in a single row and whose terminated sections are sealed.